Precious Memories
by crazyshay77
Summary: What happens when Cammie's memory of Zach is gone? ZAMMIE! Will it ever come back, or will Zach just become a thing of the past? Rated T just in case He just looks at me, seeming confused. But I know spies are the best liars. "What are you talking about Gallagher Girl? Come on, you remember me right?" My face was expressionless. "It's me, Gallagher Girl. Zach Goode?"
1. Is She Okay?

**My first FanFic, so please give me your honest opinion, I can handle criticism! Some positive comments are appreciated too! I haven't read GG in a while, so some things might be wrong. Tell me if I do get things wrong, I'd appreciate that too!  
**

**Obviously I don't own the Gallagher Girls or any characters, Ally Carter does (AKA one of the best authors that ever walked this planet!)**

**Cammie's POV:**

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice, but it seemed so distant. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was a blur. Next thing I knew, my eyes were fluttering shut, and I was back into the darkness.

I wake up later on in the day; according to my internal clock it's 3:24 and 16 seconds. 17, 18... Slowly opening my eyes, I take in my surroundings. I sigh in relief once I realize I'm still in the Gallagher Academy. Safe, away from harm. But why am I in Dr. Fibs lab? I close my eyes tight, trying to remember. I try to sit up, but as I do, I find wires hooked up a complicated computer and small tubes on my head. Nearby is a small class container with an unknown liquid labeled 10-1304. What happened? I struggle to search my memories but nothing. Sleep comes again to take over.

**Rachel's POV:**

"Is she okay?" I ask Dr. Fibs. He was rapidly tapping buttons on his computer. Cammie stirred in her sleep, finally awaking but quickly fell asleep again. Dr. Fibs created a fluid and a program that can erase certain memories, so I've decided to use it on Cammie to try to keep her safe from things she never should have known. It's a chance she can be safer from the COC. But Dr Fibs is highly accident prone, and now I'm doubting my decision. She hasn't waken for hours.

"Is she okay?" I repeat louder.

Dr Fibs glanced up, and paused for a while, thinking up a response. Then he says, "She's just probably very tired. Is it okay if I leave for dinner?" I nod, and he leaves me alone with Cammie. Taking her hand in mine, I speak softly. "Hey kiddo, wake up soon, okay?" I kiss her lightly on her forehead, give her hand one last squeeze then leave.

**Zach's POV:**

After walking into the Grand Hall, I glance over to Cammie's usual table. Everything is normal except there's no sign of Cammie. No one seems worried, which eased my nerves a little. As casually as a spy like me can, I ask "Has anyone seen Cammie?" Everyone stops speaking, and the table was silent. Bex eyed me suspiciously. "What are you doing here? Did you sneak in?"

"No, Rebecca, I got permission from the headmistress. " I comment sarcastically. She gives me a look that could, and if I wasn't highly trained, probably _can _kill. Her hands clenched into fists for calling her Rebecca, but she relaxed eventually.

Liz asks, "Okay, then why did you sneak in?"

I didn't realize Macey was here until I heard her say, "To see Cammie obviously. Where is she anyway, she promised to help me study earlier." Then Macey gave me the same suspicious look I got from Bex and said "I don't suppose you're responsible for this?"

"No! I don't know where she is! I just got here a while ago." I exclaim. We're all silent again. Bex starts standing up and says, "Well come on don't just sit there let's look for her!" We all decide to split up, so I start walking.

Even though I would never admit it, I was excited to see Cammie again. I haven't seen her for almost a year now, and I've been worried and yeah, I missed her. I tried to think of what to say when I find her. The thought of seeing her and hearing her voice again brought a smile to my face, and I kept eagerly searching.

**So, what'd you think? Please comment or PM! **

**~crazyshay77~**


	2. It's Me, Gallagher Girl

**A/N: First of all, thank you to Bruised tulips, Ghost-is-back-29, nira avalon, emilyandrew2001, and Flutess 001 for being the first to read! I'll try to update as often as possible, but there's school and stuff so some updates may take a while.**

**Quick Recap: Cammie hasn't waken up, so Bex, Liz, Macey, and Zach go looking for her...**

**Bex's POV:**

I should have noticed Cammie was missing. Ever since that whole Josh incident, I've tried to keep my eye on her. Wait...If Cammie snuck out to see another boy behind our backs, she'll be bloody sorry when she's back for not telling me! But even though she won't admit it, she and Zach has something going on, so I'm sure that's not why.

After looking in all of her favorite hidden areas, I still haven't found her. We're all on comms, and I haven't heard from Liz, Macey or Zach either. Suddenly I heard Zach say something softly. "Hey Gallagher Girl."

"You found Cammie?! Where is she?!"I yelled.

"First of all, ow. Go to Dr. Fibs." He replied. Then I heard a big bang, then his unit went dead.

**Zach's POV: **

After looking everywhere, I finally decided to go to Dr. Fibs where I found her. She was peacefully lying down in a chair. She seemed fine at first glance, but right away I knew something was wrong. Cammie was pale, there were wires and tubes everywhere, and according to notes scribbled on a piece of paper, she hasn't fully waken since lunch. I sat at the edge of the couch-like chair and brushed away her hair off her cheek. Cammie looks just like I remembered, and I realized how much I really did miss her. "Hey Gallagher Girl." Without any warning, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at me, noticeably shocked. I was about to say something, but Bex screeched in my ear so I told them where she was. "Did you miss me Gallagher Girl?" I said with a smirk. I know she didn't let it show, but I know she loves it, even though it annoys her. I expected her to glare, or maybe make a quick remark, or at least be speechless. I expected anything else but for her to bolt upright, flip me over, and pin me to the ground.

**Cammie's POV:**

After going in and out of sleep, I finally woke up to a voice saying "Hey Gallagher Girl." I shouldn't be shocked, because I am a Gallagher Girl. But it was just the unfamiliar voice that said it. It wasn't a girl's voice, so that rules out every one of my classmates. And it doesn't sound like any teachers I knew. Sitting there was a guy, and I admit, he was hot. He had mysterious, playful green eyes and dark brown hair. But his hottest doesn't change the fact that he's a guy. And I go to an all girls school for spies. So I did one of the first things we were taught: self-defense. As soon as got him pinned down (which was easy since I caught him by surprise) I fired questions at him. "How did you get here? Who sent you?"I had a thousand more questions, but I gave him a moment to answer. He stared at me for a moment, then he replied, "Well first of all: spy." He pointed to himself. I just glared. "Nobody sent me. Don't know if you remember, but I've kind of always been alone Cammie. Well, before I met you."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, tightening my grip. "I don't know you. How do you know my name or about the Gallagher Academy? If you're a spy..." I let my voice trail off. "Spies don't work alone. Who. Sent. You." I put emphasis on every word. Then a sudden thought popped into my mind. I tried to keep my voice steady when I said, "Are you part of the Circle?" He seemed young to be in it, but maybe that's why he is. They think sending some hot guy in here will distract me and then they can take me away. Sometimes they underestimate Gallagher Girls, which we usually use to our advantage.

He just looks at me, seeming confused. But I know spies are the best liars. "What are _you_ talking about Gallagher Girl? Come on, you remember me right?" My face was expressionless. "It's me, Gallagher Girl. Zach Goode?" He had a pleading look in his eye.

I wouldn't give in. I can't. This is just another mind game. "Listen Zach, or whatever your real name is, this building is full of spies-in-training who really don't appreciate unwanted visitors. You need to leave. I don't know who you are. I don't know where you got your sources or who you're working for. But I can promise you that you don't belong here." I kept my voice low and harsh. This Zach person just lay there. I realized he never struggled to get away, he didn't even try. He looked sad, defeated. Hurt. I started to feel bad, but I shoved the thought away. He's a bad guy. I can't trust him. But there's still so many unanswered questions. Who is he and what is he doing here?

**So, what'd you think? I have more ideas, but I don't want to continue until I get some feedback, so please review or PM, it doesn't even have to be long! Thanks,**

**~crazyshay77~**


	3. No Memories

**Hey again! Thanks for some reviews, but I'd really appreciate more! Zammie fans, I know there hasn't been much yet, but in chapter 4 or 5 there'll be Zammie, cross my heart and hope to spy! :)**

**Quick Recap: Zach finds Cammie, but she doesn't seem to remember him at all. She's confused and has him pinned down, asking him questions...**

**Liz's POV (thought I'd try something different)**

Zach told us all that he found Cammie. There was a 71.4 to 97 chance that he would find her first, so I wouldn't say I was surprised. But what did surprise me that right after, his comms died. I rewired all of ours and made the system clearer and fixes all the bugs, so it's not likely it would just break down. Maybe he broke it on purpose so he can speak alone with Cammie! Aw, won't that be sweet? I think Zach isn't all tough. He has a soft spot, especially with Cammie.

I found my way to Dr. Fib's in a matter of seconds; I can probably do it in my sleep. . Once I got there I saw Cammie, but where was Zach? Then I saw him under her. I thought I should give them some privacy, but I realized he was pinned down. Bex and Macey came in a few seconds later.

"Okay, what's going on, what'd I miss?" Bex asked while she strolled in. She glanced over at Cammie pinning Zach on the ground. Cammie looked over at us and said "I found him sitting near me when I woke up. Intruder, says he's a spy named Zach Goode. Don't know who he's working for, might be a Circle field agent." Her grip hasn't loosened at all.

Zach finally spoke up, his voice strained, "Um, _he _is right here. Now if Gallagher Girl would get off me, that'll be great." Cammie just shoved him harder onto the ground. "You're surprisingly calm for someone who doesn't belong here. Stop calling me that, stop acting like you know me. You aren't going to be able to get any information out of me." Was there something I don't know about? But then I saw it, a vial that was labeled 10-1304. Uh oh. 10-1304 is basically an amnesia fluid. It's supposed to erase certain memories, but I have a feeling this was another one of Dr. Fibs spoofs. Before I could tell everyone, Macey says with a hand on her hip, "Cammie, get off your boyfriend for a few seconds and explain yourself." She raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at Macey after the word 'boyfriend' but she loosened her grip a little. She's not completely letting go, but she wasn't trying to cut off his circulation, so that's a step in the right direction at least.

It took a while to convince Cammie that it was safe to release him. I pulled a few metal stools for everyone and put them it a circle. Everyone agreed to sit, but Cammie kept giving sideways glances to Zach, and she was sitting on the edge of the stool, feet on the floor as if she was getting ready to pin him down again. I cleared my throat and said, "Um, I know everyone's really confused, probably Cammie most of all..."

I wasn't sure how to start explaining. I decided to start with Cammie. "Cammie, Zach's real name is really Zach. He's no intruder, but he is a spy. Well, he did sneak in, but I think it was to see you."

"Why would he want to see me? I don't know him," She interrupted.

"He's your boyfriend. You guys never made it official, but we can tell." I glimpsed at Zach, and his cheeks had the slightest hint of pink, but only for a split second, a blink of an eye before returning to his cool, calm, mysteriousness. His arms were crossed, and his gaze kept drifting to Cammie without him knowing. "You've been given 10-1304, amnesia liquid. I don't know who gave it to you, but it's suppose to erase only a certain memory. I think your memory of Zach might have been affected. Do you remember anything about him?" Cammie looked at Zach for a few minutes and in his eyes I could see a hopeful look. She sighed and said "No, nothing. What _should_ I remember about him? Is he like an exchange student here or something?" This was going to take a lot more work than I thought.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

It's already been a week, but no memories are back. The only things I know about Zach are things Bex, Liz, or Macey told me. So far they've said we met during that CoveOps mission in DC, he's a great spy, he's cocky and arrogant but he can be sensitive, sweet, and funny when he wants to be, and he's my soulmate (Macey said that last part.)

A spy's memory is one of the most important assets. We're trained to remember every detail, but I can't even remember who Zach is? I already memorized what he looks like, (his smirk, his emerald green eyes, dark brown hair, muscles... *******A/N: why can't Zach be real?!* **) but no real memories about him. They've been constantly telling me things about him, but nothing. Nothing.

**So how what is? Hopefully not too bad? Sorry it's short, but I really want to write the interesting events of the next chapter so I ended this one early! Please review, anything is fine, positive or negative, reviews make me want to continue! Thanks for reading so far, Zammie Forever! :) **


	4. M&Ms

**Bonjour mon amies! :) This chapter will be kind of short for a few reasons. 1) I'm kinda lazy 2) Writer's Block and 3) I need more reviews! That seems selfish, but I want to know if I should continue or not, and I really want your opinions! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It literally takes like 3 seconds to write SOMETHING! **

**I'm obviously not Ally Carter!**

**_Recap: "They've been constantly telling me things about him, but nothing. Nothing."_  
**

**Zach's POV:**

I've been forced to ignore and avoid Cammie this whole week. They say it might help get her memory back quicker if I'm not there to pressure her into remembering, but it's killing me that she doesn't remember yet. I've remembered every single detail there is about her, from the moment we met until now. I want to see her smile, her warm eyes, and just actually see the real Cammie. But I couldn't take it anymore. I know I'm not supposed to try to help her remember, but if there's anyone who can remind her of me, it's _me! _

After searching everywhere, I finally found her sitting in the windowsill, drawing in the frost with her finger.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," I say, hoping hearing her nickname will spark her memory. She turned and looked at me, obviously surprised that she wasn't alone.

"Oh. Uh, hey Zach," Cammie replies slowly. Hearing her voice and finally seeing her looking at me gave me a warm feeling (but tell anyone and you'll regret it.) I looked in her eyes, but even though she was looking right at me, her eyes were vague and distant. I could tell that sadly, she still didn't completely remember me.

"So...how are you?" How are you? That's all I could think of? Nice one, Goode.

"I'm fine," Cammie says softly, but when I raise my eyebrows she sighed, "Okay, I'm not fine. Honestly, I'm just lost. It's frustrating that I can't remember, it's like there's like this big gap in my mind! Nothing makes sense, and I know you guys are all trying really hard. I guess it must be bad for you too, because Macey, Bex, and Liz all told me that we were kind of dating before?" She looks at me and tilted her head a little. I wasn't really sure how to reply so I muttered, "Well, yeah, kind of. I guess you could consider it as dating, but um... Yeah."

She just looked at me, puzzled, then just turned to face the window again, getting a faraway look in her eye. Without looking back to me she says, "I have been trying to remember Zach, but I don't think I can. So maybe we should all give up on me trying to remember. I don't think remembering is that important, is it?" She paused for a minute. " You seem nice though, so maybe we can start all over and get to know each other again? As friends?" Gallagher Girl finally looks back at me.

I wanted to yell out that NO it's NOT okay to forget everything. Remembering me, remembering _us, _is more important than anything. But I'd rather get to be Cammie's friend than to lose her all together. So I agreed to the idea and just walked out of the room.

* * *

Being just friends takes a lot of self-control. I can't handle not being able to kiss her or even put my arm around her. We've been hanging out a lot as friends, but I'm done. It's time for Plan B. I'm gonna do everything I can to get my Gallagher Girl back for good.

Gallagher is going out to town and I'm determined for my plan to work. And it all starts with M&Ms.

**I know I kind of ended at an awkward place, but I have writer's block! So I'm putting this story on hold until I think of something. Sorry for people who wanted to read more, but it's going on hold for now. Please review my other chapters and check out my profile to do my new poll and to read my other stories I'm working on! Thanks for reading! (FYI, I _might _write more if people would bother to review something to show they care...)**

**Everyday is a GOODE day! **

**~crazyshay77~**


	5. Zach is Back

**Hey Gallagher Girls! I'm back! I feel bad for not writing for a while, so here's an update! This story just reached 2,000 views! I cannot say how grateful I am. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Love you all and thanks for the support!**

_**Recap: Zach: Gallagher is going out to town, and I'm determined for my plan to work. And it all starts with M&Ms.**_

**Zach's POV:**

Right before we left The Gallagher Academy, I made sure to eat half a bag of peanut M&Ms. Roseville was quiet as usual, and since Cammie's roommates are at the movies, we were alone. We had some memories in Roseville, so that's why I chose this place to launch Plan B.

We were walking in silence for awhile, before I asked, "So are you hungry?"

Cammie shrugged and replied, "Yeah, kind of."

That was my cue. I pulled out the half eaten bag of M&Ms and said, "Here. I ate most of them already." Then I looked into her eyes, and just like I hoped, there was a flicker of recognition. But just as quickly it went away, so she just said thanks and finished the bag. Silence again.

"Do you want to do something?" I ask again. Did it feel this awkward when she was the one to ask me that? I remembered that day perfectly, after all, it was pretty much our first date, and our almost first kiss. She just shrugged again.

I relied on my memory to recite the exact conversation we had on that day.

"We could go to a movie. Or get something to eat." When she didn't respond I continued. "Or we could just walk." No response.

This was all leading up to the one big line, but this time there wasn't a clown. "Or we could rob the bank." Cammie's head spun towards me, and she just looked at me, then her eyes lit up.

"I-I think I remember that! That sounded a little familiar... This happened before, I'm sure of it." Cammie said.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked anxiously.

She got that look on her face, the one she always gets when she's trying hard to figure something out. "Uh..." She began. "It was last year. You were with me in Roseville at the parade. You said that same thing, but before you said something about a clown before the bank thing. Then... I'm not sure what happened after that, but I remember seeing Josh... with DeeDee." Cammie looked at her feet and was quiet.

I should be glad she remembered something about me, but I was annoyed she remembered about seeing Josh and she didn't remember me trying (and sadly failing) to kiss her. But she's starting to remember and that's all that matters.

It was fun spending the day with Cammie, but I was starting to lose hope. I tried to remind her about other things, but besides remembering me suggesting to rob the bank, she didn't remember anything. It wasn't until we were standing in the middle of the foyer at Gallagher when I got an idea. I hoped that this would work, I'll try anything. Not that I mind doing this again, though.

Just when she turned around to walk away I called her name. Cammie spun around then just like last year, I wrapped my arms around her, dipped her, and kissed her. I closed my eyes and savored the moment; it felt just as amazing as the first time I did this, and hopefully Cammie felt it too. In that moment, I realized that it was true-I like Cammie, maybe even loved her. _I love Cammie Morgan_. Feels nice to think about. Reluctantly, I pulled away and smiled when I looked into her eyes.

I hoped that she would smile, maybe give me that cute confused look of hers. But Cammie just slipped out of my arms and bolted out of the room, so I had no choice but to run after her.

**Cammie's POV:**

He kissed me. He kissed me. That thought echoed over and over again in my mind while I was running. Zach was chasing after me yelling, "Gallagher Girl, wait up!" Why did he kiss me? I barely even know him! Sure, I might have knew him last year, but I don't remember that. Why would Zach just kiss me in the middle of the foyer? I kept running and running until I reached my favorite hideout.

I sat and just tried to understand everything, from the day in town to the kiss. Then everything came flooding back-last year; Zach almost kissing me when Josh and DeeDee showed up; Zach at the Gallagher Dance; Zach dipping me in the foyer and kissing me... Zach. Zach's cocky, arrogant smirk, his emerald eyes that always seem to have a mischievious glint, Zach.

I remembered Zachary Goode.

Just when I made that realization, Zach came running in, panting.

"Zach, I-"

"No, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that," Zach interrupted.

"No, Zach I-" I tried to say again.

"I was really stupid and I thought kissing you might help you remember and-" I interrupted him by leaning up and kissing him gently. He looked shocked but then slowly and self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

"Zach, I remember everything. I remember you coming last year, I remember DC... I remember you Zach." I added softly and smiled. Zach smiled this time-actually smileage, no trace of a smirk, a real smile. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, this time longer and more passionate. I was the first to pull away, and first he looked worried, but I smiled at him and let my head rest on his strong chest. Zach started playing around with my hair and hugged me tight.

We just sat there for a long time without saying anything, with Zach's arm tightly around me and my head resting against him. Finally, we stood up hand in hand and walked to the Grand Hall to eat and tell everyone the news that my memory was back.

I've never been happier than I was then; Zach was back and that's all I ever wanted.

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I might end it there, or I might add one more chapter with some cute Zammie stuffies! IDK. PLEASE review and thanks for reading!**

**Check out my profile for my other stories and oneshots and do my new poll! Love you guys as much as I love Zach Goode! (well, maybe not _that _much, but still a lot! :D)**

_**Everyday is a GOODE day!**_

_**~crazyshay77~**_


End file.
